Purple
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: How Daphne's realization for her love of purple came to be. - Rated K plus - Little Kid Fraphne! - First Scooby fanfic, so please read and review!


**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm new to the Scooby-Doo Forum as a writer, but I've reviewed some stories before. Anyways, I love Scooby and the Gang with a passion and I really want to write about them! This first try is a oneshot; short and sweet, about Daphne's obsession with purple. (Which, happens to be my favorite color, too!) Here we go!**

**Oh, and this is in Daphne's POV, like she's telling a memory or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo and the Gang. All rights belong to Hannah Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

It was the first day of Pre-School and I was wearing _yellow. _Of course, I knew the difference between the colors, but not one had stood out to me yet.

My mother still dressed me because I was only four years old. A four year old wearing a _yellow _dress, white shoes with _yellow _dots all over, and a giant _yellow _bow in my red hair that lay against my shoulders. My backpack was yellow; my lunch box was yellow; even all my school supplies were yellow.

I think my mother dressed me in this color for a specific reason. That being: the sun is yellow and everything revolves around it; therefore, Daphne Blake must wear yellow because everything revolves around a Blake.

I hate that thought with a passion. Not _everything _revolves around me, just most things.

Anyways, it was raining when my mother walked me into Pre-School hand-in-hand. I had wanted Daddy there too, but he was out of town again. Story of my life.

Mother let go of my hand and closed the _yellow _umbrella. She helped me with my things, showed me to my desk, and even helped me make some new friends. Fred Jones was the little blonde boy who sat next to me. He was very social and offered to share his crayons with me when I needed them.

Soon and unfortunately, it was time for Mother to leave with all the other nervous parents. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left the colorful room. It wasn't long before my teacher began the lesson, which happened to be the alphabet.

The educator would hold up an object for each letter that she said. Apple for A; banana for B; crayon for C; and next was D.

"My name starts with a 'D'," I whispered to Fred, who replied with a big smile and a nod.

"D is for doll," my teacher informed.

_Doll, _went through one ear and out the other quickly. All I noticed about that doll was the color of her dress: _purple. _She wasn't wearing the same color as me! And her dress was _much _prettier than mine! I had to have it... Or something close to it for that matter. It was the prettiest color I had ever seen. Why hadn't I taken interest in this color before? Oh yeah, I was four and was easily distracted. But my first day of Pre-School had opened my eyes to something new and amazing.

I leaned over to Fred once more and said, "I really like that color."

He nodded. "Me too, except I like blue, but blue and purple are really close!" he told me in a hushed tone.

At that moment, I knew that purple was my new favorite color.

I went home and told Jenkins all about my new discovery. He would nod and give an occasional, "Yes, Miss Blake, that's wonderful." After I realized he wasn't interested, I went and told Mother.

She seemed taken aback at my sudden need for new clothing and accessories that were _all _purple, but she accepted and took me shopping that night. (Blake women _never _pass up a shopping opportunity!)

The next day, I showed up to my second day of Pre-School in a purple dress, purple shoes, and an even bigger purple bow that complimented my red hair nicely. Yellow was nowhere on or in my backpack or lunchbox. There was only _purple_.

Fred Jones walked up to me and giggled. "You really like purple, don't ya?"

I smiled shyly. "Yes, I do," I answered.

He extended his small hand. "Wanna go swing?"

"Sure," I agreed as I slipped my smaller hand into his.

Fred Jones was right, blue and purple _are_ really close.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'm writing this at 1:45 A.M. So, I wouldn't blame you if you think it's bad. **

**Like I said, short and sweet. First Scooby-Fic so criticism is welcomed, but **_**no **_**flames. **

**Please review! I wanna know how I did!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
